Indulgence
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: Olivia accidentally leaves her jacket behind. Alex is faced with a crisis of conscience.


_A lovely fan asked me to write an old-school L &O: SVU Cabenson story for a very special someone, so... enjoy this blast from the past. I still love Alex/Olivia so much, they feel like putting on your favorite pair of old fuzzy slippers. =D_

 ** _Warning:_** _This story involves Olivia walking in on Alex while she's, um, occupied with herself. It's vanilla, but explicit._

* * *

 **. . .**

 **Indulgence**

 **. . .**

Olivia Benson had always been Alex's favorite indulgence. Her biggest weakness, if she was being honest. Olivia's face was often the only bright spot during long, dreary days of paperwork, and the sound of Olivia's voice saying her name made her heart skip beats. She admitted she had a crush two weeks into the job. After the first month, the dizzy spells and space-outs had almost become routine.

Despite her busy workload, she began leaving open slots in her schedule—especially around the time Olivia usually went to lunch. It wasn't always easy for her to come up with excuses to drop by the squad room at exactly noon, but she managed more often than not. And that was why, when she noticed Olivia's jacket lying forgotten on one of her office chairs, she spent the next hour smiling. Today's excuse, at least, wouldn't be too contrived.

 _Okay,_ _so it's the end of March._ She continued studying the jacket as the glaring afternoon sun streamed in through her office window. _It's hotter than usual. She probably doesn't need it to get through the rest of the day. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't return it. It might get cold later, or maybe she's wondering where it is. She's worn it almost all spring..._

Guiltily, her eyes darted back to the jacket in question. It was exactly where Olivia had left it, draped over the back of the seat opposite her desk. She stared for a moment, sucking her lower lip between her teeth. When she looked at it, picturing Olivia sliding her arms through the sleeves was even easier than usual. Alex had almost memorized the rolling motion of the detective's shoulders, much to her embarrassment.

A thought, unwelcome but not unsurprising, crept in through the crack in her defenses. _I wonder what it feels like?_ She had spent far more hours than she wanted to admit warring with herself, debating whether it was too forward to brush Olivia's sleeve or touch her shoulder. So far, she hadn't quite found the courage. Standing closer than most coworkers would was as daring as she had been to date.

Alex stood, turning to close the blinds before the glare could get out of hand. She knew she should work through lunch, especially since Olivia had already taken hers, but she couldn't bring herself to care about the stack of paperwork on her desk. Most of it was tedious anyway. All her big, important cases were grinding through the system slowly, and for once, she didn't have anything urgent on her plate.

She circled her desk, telling herself she was just going to switch on the overhead lights, but her feet didn't carry her to the door. Instead, she stopped beside the chair where Olivia's jacket rested. She studied it for several more seconds, trying to deny the fact that her breathing had picked up. A blush crept across her face, and she forced herself to avert her eyes. Maybe the spell would break if she didn't look.

 _You need to get a grip. It's only a jacket. Fine, it's Olivia Benson's jacket. She looks amazing in it, and it probably smells like her, but that doesn't mean you have to be creepy about it. She wears a lot of other things..._ Alex's stomach fluttered as she pictured the tight jeans Olivia favored when she needed to dress casual, and the sleek black belt she often paired with them. _Damn it, that's not helping._

She checked the clock on her desk, considering her options. It was almost one, so Olivia would be busy, but it was probably wise to deliver the jacket as soon as possible. She needed a break and a brisk walk to clear her mind. Even if Olivia wasn't at One Hogan Place, she could leave it in the squad room. But in order to return it to its rightful owner, she was going to have to push past her awkwardness. She reached out, hesitating more than she should have.

It took her a few seconds to realize she was running her fingers over the leather instead of picking it up. When she noticed, she couldn't seem to stop herself. The jacket was warm, and soft in several places from frequent use. There were smooth, worn patches at the elbow, and a little of the stitching was loose around one of the pockets. It was obviously well-loved, and she almost felt like she was crossing some sort of boundary.

Of course, that didn't stop her from picking the jacket up off the chair. She held it for a while, casting a few uncertain looks toward the door. _I should take it to the squad room..._ She drew it closer, lashes fluttering when she caught a lingering trace of Olivia's perfume. _But I really don't want to._ Still uncertain what she was doing, she buried her nose in the collar, closing her eyes the rest of the way. Olivia's scent flooded her nose, and she had to swallow back a whimper. _It's not fair for someone to smell this good._

Her legs suddenly felt weak, and she stumbled toward the office couch before her knees could give. Her desk was closer, but the couch was more comfortable. Heat had blossomed between her legs, and she had a feeling she was going to need a minute. She kept the jacket against her cheek, trying to figure out her next move. _Olivia doesn't need it back right this second, does she? Maybe I should just... keep it a while? For the rest of the day. Just until this evening. I'll drop it off on my way home._

Unfortunately, staying in her office and working didn't seem appealing either. Her head was spinning, like she'd downed a few glasses of wine without eating first, and her concentration was shot. She ran her thumb back and forth along the shoulder of Olivia's jacket, stroking lightly over the leather, and each pass made the deep ache in her abdomen worse. Her mind kept racing to inappropriate places—Olivia, sliding the jacket off slowly, pulling down the zipper, wearing nothing _but_ the jacket...

"Oh God," she groaned, unsure whether the outburst was because of the mental image, or because she was exasperated with herself. She had never seen Olivia even close to naked, but she did have a very vivid imagination, and she had spent a lot of time studying the detective's body when she thought she could get away with it. Usually, those thoughts led to actions she tried not to think about later, but _that_ wasn't something she could take care of in her office. Unless...

 _I got my meetings over with this morning. My next trial isn't until Friday, and I already have my opening statement outlined._ She clutched the jacket tighter, warring with temptation. _I won't have a better chance. And if I scratch the itch now, maybe I won't humiliate myself when I see her later. If Munch calls me 'Space Cadet Cabot' in front of her one more time..._

Although she argued the case out in her brain, Alex already knew what her decision was. The fact that she couldn't find the will to wait until after work embarrassed her, but she was powerless to resist. She glanced at the clock, weighing her options. _I'm the only one who works through lunch on a regular basis anyway. The building's dead until at least one-thirty._

With her mind made up, she moved to set the jacket aside. When she tried, however, her stubborn fingers refused to loosen their grip. Her hands didn't want to let the warm leather go. Another guilty thought crossed her mind, and she gave a small, unhappy moan. Using Olivia's jacket for 'help' seemed like a violation of trust, but she couldn't deny that she wanted to. After a moment's hesitation, she folded it over and set it near the end of the couch. At least if she used it as a pillow, it wouldn't end up smelling like sex. The arm of the couch wasn't very comfortable anyway.

Tucking the jacket beneath her head proved to be a smart choice. Olivia's scent flooded into her nose again, and she closed her eyes in a futile effort to calm her racing heart. It was much too late to try and stop this. The desire coiled in her abdomen was already thrumming through the rest of her body. _Quick and quiet,_ she thought as she searched for the small sideways zipper hidden in the seam of her pencil skirt. _Then I can give Olivia her jacket back and try to salvage the rest of my day._

Soon, her skirt was around her knees along with her stockings, and her hand was moving purposefully beneath her underwear. She gasped as her fingertips found more wetness than she expected, but didn't waste any time teasing. She zeroed in on her clit, sliding two fingers on either side of the swollen shaft. Her mind latched onto her favorite question, one she had pondered ever since meeting Olivia for the first time. _How would she touch me?_

Her preferred answer changed based on the day. Sometimes, she wanted fantasy-Olivia to touch her slowly, almost reverently. It made sense in her mind, since the real Olivia was endlessly gentle and patient. Sometimes, she imagined fantasy-Olivia taking her hard and fast, driving into her again and again. That also made sense. She had seen Olivia use the raw power packed into her muscles on several memorable occasions. That thought made her shudder, and she abandoned her clit, lining up two fingers at her entrance and pushing until it burned. Slow and gentle was nice, but she wasn't in the mood to draw things out, especially not in her office.

It didn't take long to find a rhythm that worked. She hooked her fingers into her front wall, grinding against the heel of her hand to keep some pressure on her clit. Her head fell to the side, and she whimpered as her cheek brushed along Olivia's jacket. This little indulgence was probably going to leave her clothes wrinkled and her hair a mess, but she didn't care. She needed to come, and her mind wouldn't let her focus on anything except Olivia. Olivia's face, Olivia's movements, Olivia's voice... Growling between kisses, vibrating into her throat, whispering her name hot against the shell of her ear... _'Alex...'_

"Alex?"

Shit. She had a colorful imagination, but it wasn't _that_ vivid. Fear seized her body, and she jolted upright, instinctively trying to cover herself. With her skirt tangled around her knees, she grabbed for the best option available—the jacket beside her head. She threw it over her lap, heart pounding with panic even as her inner muscles pulsed with want.

Olivia was standing in the doorway. _Olivia Benson_ was standing in the doorway. _Olivia Benson_ , the woman she had just been fantasizing about, was standing stock still in her office doorway, looking just as surprised as she felt. Surprised, but not horrified or disgusting. Alex saw Olivia's eyes track from her rumpled skirt up to her flushed face, then back down again to the jacket in her shaking hands.

"Oh my God, I am _so_ sorry," Alex blurted out, unable to stand the silence any longer. "You—you left your jacket, and I was going to bring it back, but I thought everyone would be at lunch, and..."

Olivia took a deliberate step, but into the office, not out of it. She shut the door behind her, then flicked the lock shut. The click sounded unnaturally loud in Alex's ears, but not as loud as the sound of her own ragged breath and her heartbeat throbbing in her head. "I'm sorry for interrupting you," Olivia said, staring directly at her. "And I know you're sorry for, uh... this."

Alex's cheeks blazed even hotter as Olivia's eyes fell to her lap again. It didn't take a detective to put the pieces together. Why else would someone be masturbating with their face half-buried in a leather jacket? There was no way she could salvage this. All she could do was apologize and hope Olivia wouldn't hate her.

"So..." Olivia took another step toward the couch, and Alex's head swam. "Maybe we could make it up to each other? I mean, if you want the help..."

 _Help?_ It took several precious seconds for the word to register in Alex's brain, but gradually, realization dawned. Olivia wasn't horrified. Olivia wanted to help. Help, as in… "Please," she whispered, still half convinced that this was a dream, or even a nightmare.

Olivia hesitated, a small wrinkle forming between her eyes. "Please come closer? Or please leave?"

Alex nearly groaned. Of _course_ Olivia would make her spell it out. She was an SVU detective, after all. "Please..." She swallowed, dizzy with the knowledge that Olivia was standing just a few yards away. This was a chance to actually experience what she had only dreamed about, and she couldn't bear to waste it. She gathered every scrap of courage she had and continued. "Come closer."

Olivia did come closer. She approached the couch with deliberate steps, and Alex thought she might actually melt into the cushions. A blush blazed at the points of her cheeks when Olivia reached down for the jacket, and it only grew worse when the leather peeled away from her bare thighs. "I didn't know you thought about me this way, Alex. I wish you'd told me."

"W—what?"

Olivia smiled, actually _smiled_ at her in a way that made Alex's stomach erupt with butterflies. She was too giddy to even gasp as Olivia draped the jacket carefully over the back of the couch and climbed down with her. "Because we could have been doing _this_ a lot sooner."

She found out what 'this' was when Olivia's mouth descended on hers. The kiss left her shell-shocked for several moments, but when Olivia's flavor started spreading across her tongue, she parted her lips further. Suddenly, she couldn't get enough. Olivia tasted as good as she smelled, and it absolutely wasn't fair. Her inner walls rippled with want, and her hips rocked forward without her permission, searching for something to grind against.

Olivia seemed to understand. Less than a second later, Alex's skirt was on the floor, her panties were dangling from one ankle, and Olivia's thigh was pressing up between her legs. The denim was rough, but that didn't stop Alex from bucking when it touched her. The contact was blissful, and her eyes threatened to roll back in her head. _Is this actually happening?_ she thought as Olivia's quick fingers began undoing the buttons of her blouse. _This can't be real. But it feels like she's here, on top of me, kissing me..._

Olivia's lips were too sweet to stop drinking from. They demanded her attention and obedience, and her splintered mind couldn't focus on them, the hands sliding beneath her shirt, and the insistent knee pushing against her all at once. She couldn't concentrate on everything, but thankfully, she didn't have to. Olivia seemed satisfied with what they were doing. Her kisses and hands were hungry, and Alex was more than happy to let herself be devoured. She clutched at Olivia's sleeves, holding on for dear life.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," Olivia muttered, and Alex felt the words move smooth and wet against her mouth. "I thought it was just me..."

Alex let out a sigh of relief that had nothing to do with the hands unfastening her bra. "Thank God. I thought I was crazy—I told myself so many times that you weren't... that you wouldn't..."

Olivia's tongue trailed along her throat as firm fingers pinched the hard point of her nipple. "Oh, I am. And I definitely will."

This time, Alex had to stifle a scream. She bit hard at her lower lip, losing the fight not to rub against Olivia's thigh. The fabric was damp, almost certainly from her, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Need coursed through her, and she was desperate for anything Olivia could give her. She reached out blindly, grasping the hand that wasn't kneading her breast and dragging it between her thighs. If she waited any longer, she would end up coming all over Olivia's jeans.

Olivia's fingers slid into place, and Alex shuddered as hot breath hit her throat. "Fuck, Alex, you're so wet."

"Your fault," she panted. It was all she could manage to say. Olivia had found her clit, and the slow, insistent circles sent stars shooting behind her eyes. She had no idea how the strokes of Olivia's fingers could be so gentle and demanding at the same time, but as long as they didn't stop, she didn't care. Olivia's hand felt a hundred times better than hers, and it stole her breath until her lungs burned.

"Do you like this?" Olivia purred beside her ear, pressing a little harder and grinding her clit through its hood. It wasn't like any of the explicit things Alex had imagined Olivia saying in her fantasies, but somehow, the innocent words were more than enough to make her shiver. Her head swam with the thought that Olivia had cared enough to ask. Before she could answer, Olivia lightened her touch, speeding up and drawing closer to her sensitive tip. "Or this?"

Alex's hips levitated off the couch. She was half-certain she would have hit the ceiling without Olivia's weight to pin her. "Y—yes," she stammered, not even sure which one she meant. Both of them had her hovering on the verge of insanity. But as blissful as it felt, it wasn't quite enough. She wanted to filled, fucked until the ache inside her was satisfied. _This might be my only chance. I have to tell her._

"Please, Liv..." She had never used the nickname before, but it seemed inexplicably right.

Olivia's soft brown eyes locked onto hers, and Alex nearly lost herself in them. "What do you need, Alex?"

She tilted her pelvis up, asking with her body while she searched for the words. "I need... need you inside..."

Olivia got the message. She slid down, and Alex whimpered at the first brush against her entrance. The slightest bit of pressure was enough to make her tremble, and when Olivia actually slid inside her, first with one finger, then two, she fisted the back of Olivia's sweater in her hands. She didn't care how desperate she seemed. The stretch sent her reeling, and she needed something to hold onto.

When Olivia actually started moving, she gave a full-body jerk. Every muscle pulled taut, and she throbbed around the fingers buried inside her. They hooked against her front wall, searching for something, and when they found it, her hips gave a sharp snap. Words tumbled from her lips, things she hadn't even known she was capable of saying. "Oh God, Liv, please... _please_ fuck me deeper, I need... yes, _right there_ , more, I—I want... please don't _pleasedon'tstop_ I-need-to..."

"Come for me, Alex," Olivia whispered, right over her mouth.

It was a good thing they kissed, because the next curl of Olivia's fingers had Alex screaming. She froze, shaking apart as waves of pleasure crashed over her. Her inner walls fluttered wildly, and a few tears leaked from her eyes. But instead of releasing, the pressure inside her continued to swell. A spike of terror stabbed through her chest, and she tore her lips away from Olivia's, trying to form a warning...

One she couldn't get out in time. All she managed was a strangled, broken sort of sob as the fullness Olivia's fingers had found finally burst. Warmth gushed from between her legs, spilling out into Olivia's palm and down the line of her wrist. Once the flood started, Alex couldn't stop. Each pulse brought a rush of wetness with it, and hot rivers wound along her thighs, running onto the cushion beneath her. She waited for Olivia to yank her hand away, or at least draw back, but all she got was a sharp gasp of realization and an even deeper kiss.

The wordless gesture of acceptance convinced Alex to surrender. She relaxed, letting Olivia's fingers coax out everything she had. At last, she stopped quivering and sagged back against the arm of the couch, whimpering with relief. Her lower half was a mess, and she would probably need to pay for two sets of dry cleaning, but she didn't care. Every inch of her was tingling and she didn't have the energy to worry about it.

"Alex?"

Hearing Olivia say her name made her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She brushed aside the loose strands of hair clinging to her face and draped her forearm over her eyes, unwilling to meet Olivia's gaze. "I—that doesn't always happen," she slurred, searching for her voice. "I mean, I can normally tell when I'm going to..."

Olivia pulled her arm away, and Alex was grateful to see that she was smiling. "Hey, clothes can be washed. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Alex sighed. "I am, but I doubt my couch is."

"Don't worry about the couch." Olivia's other hand cupped the side of her face, thumb stroking in a soft line. "We'll deal with it later."

 _Later?_ Alex suddenly realized that Olivia hadn't come. In fact, she was almost fully dressed aside from her lost jacket. That was unacceptable. "Pull out," she ordered, pushing up into a sitting position. "Find a dry spot to sit, and get rid of those pants."

Olivia looked surprised at the role reversal, but she hurried to obey. She shifted to the other side of the couch and started unbuttoning her fly. Alex watched at first, admiring the widening strip of tanned skin above Olivia's jeans, but soon shook herself out of her stupor. She dropped to her knees, discarding her rumpled blouse and her unhooked bra. A moment of awkwardness hit once she was completely naked, but the knowledge that Olivia was undressing too made her feel better.

While Olivia finished stripping, Alex unlooped the hair tie she always kept around her wrist. The messy bun she ended up with wasn't perfect, but it didn't need to hold long—just until she made Olivia scream her name. Once her hair was out of the way, she allowed herself to admire the sight she had only dreamed about. Fantasy-Olivia was nice, but reality was so much better. The way her abdominal muscles stood out as she peeled her sweater over her head made Alex's mouth water. She wanted to drag her tongue over them, and when she realized she actually _could,_ a wide grin spread across her face.

"Like what you see, huh?" Olivia drawled, but Alex could sense a little shyness behind her teasing. Olivia obviously wanted her approval, and she was more than happy to give it.

" _Love_ what I see,"she said, scooting between Olivia's parted thighs. Her jeans were in a pile on the floor, leaving her toned legs bare, but she was still wearing a tight pair of blue boxer briefs. Alex laughed softly as she studied them, pleased that one of her many questions had finally been answered. She had always suspected Olivia wasn't the type for frilly underwear.

"What's the giggling for?" Olivia asked, a small wrinkle forming in the middle of her forehead.

"Nothing. Just proud of myself for guessing your underwear right."

Olivia gave her a sly look. "Are you admitting you've spent time thinking about my underwear, Counselor Cabot?"

"More time than I want to admit," Alex said. She ran her hands up along Olivia's thighs, surprised at how smooth they were under her palms. "But what I'm _really_ curious about is underneath..."

"Oh? Well then, go ahead."

Olivia lifted her hips, and Alex took the invitation. She hooked her fingers through the waistband of Olivia's boxers, tugging them down and off. Her next guess didn't prove quite as accurate. Olivia's pubic hair wasn't just trimmed like she had thought, but shaped into a narrow triangle. Her outer lips were already parted, and the pink folds between them glistened. "God, you're beautiful," she said before she could stop herself. Once again, her fantasies paled in comparison to reality.

"Are you kidding?" Olivia said, shaking her head in disbelief. "You're the most stunning woman I've ever seen. I thought so the first day you started working for SVU."

Alex's heart leapt with hope. Everything Olivia had said and done since walking in on her had been undeniably affectionate, but she was afraid to read into it. She pushed those thoughts aside, focusing back between Olivia's legs. The firm point of her clit was already swollen, almost begging to be sucked. Alex leaned closer. There was one more question she had spent far too many hours wondering about, and the answer was right in front of her.

The first swipe of her tongue told her that she was going to love how Olivia tasted. The subtle flavor took a few moments to build, but when it did, she moaned in approval and wrapped her hands around Olivia's hips. It was just the right mix of salt and sweetness, and soon, she was hopelessly addicted. She probed at Olivia's entrance in search of more, ignoring her clit completely.

Luckily, Olivia seemed to approve. She groaned, and her fingers flexed on the edge of the couch. Alex almost wished they would come up to clutch the back of her head, but her mouth was too busy to ask. Instead, she decided to coax Olivia into doing it. She teased the tight, clasping muscles just past Olivia's opening, listening closely to the noises coming from above her. She longed to learn what each one meant, and she was eager to discover exactly how to earn them.

It didn't take Alex much time to figure out what worked. Olivia was incredibly responsive, and she had always been a quick study. Pushing her tongue forward got deep, guttural sounds, and swirling it made Olivia's breath catch. The wetness spilling into her mouth was enough to keep her there a while, but eventually, the urge to explore got the better of her. She moved up, sucking Olivia's clit between her lips.

That got an intense reaction. Olivia cried out, rocking forward in search of more. It was higher and needier than any of other the noises she had made, and it was by far the most beautiful. Alex drew the stiff bud further in, lashing its tip with her tongue. Just like she'd hoped, Olivia's hands left the couch and shot to the back of her head. They didn't push, but they did tangle through her hair, and Alex could tell they were going to stay there until Olivia came.

"Shit, Alex," Olivia rasped. Her hips shifted restlessly, and Alex did her best to keep up. "Your mouth feels _so good_..."

The compliment spurred her on. She gave it everything she had, pushing past the ache in her neck, trying to be everywhere at once. When the grip on her head prevented her from straying too far from Olivia's clit, she brought one of her hands beneath her chin, tracing a line along Olivia's inner thigh to warn her. "It's fine," Olivia muttered, spreading her legs wider. "You can go inside. Just _please_ don't st—aahhh..." Her sentence became a long sigh, and Alex would have smiled proudly if her lips weren't occupied.

The heat clutching at her was tighter than she expected, but Olivia was more than wet enough to make up for it. It was easy to thrust inside, and she had no trouble adding a second finger. She curled them forward and up, repeating what Olivia had done to her earlier and what she knew worked on herself. Olivia's clit twitched against her tongue, and she took it as evidence that she was on the right track.

Alex hurried to establish a rhythm, following Olivia's rolling motions for more leverage. With both her tongue and her fingers at work, making Olivia clench and shudder was simple. She looked up, admiring the way Olivia's abdominal muscles stood out and flexed before traveling higher, searching for some sign of surrender in Olivia's expression. Her brow was wrinkled, but her eyes were hazy and soft, and something in them made Alex's stomach loop itself in knots. _Please,_ she thought, tugging Olivia's clit hard between her lips, _don't let this be the only time I make you come..._

On the next thrust, Olivia shattered. Her orgasm was obvious as it broke over her face, smoothing out her features even as they tensed. Alex stared in awe, certain she had never seen anything more beautiful. But then Olivia's hips started bucking, and she resumed what she had been doing, sealing her lips tight and pushing her fingers forward until Olivia's release ran over her chin. It wasn't quite the torrent Olivia had unleashed from within her, but it was enough to fill her mouth and leave her flushed cheeks sticky.

She tried to extend Olivia's pleasure as long as possible, but the perfect moment couldn't last forever. Eventually, the grip on her head loosened, and Olivia slumped backwards in exhaustion. "Wow," she gasped, grinning broadly. "Alex, that was incredible."

Alex pulled back, panting with pride. Several ticklish wisps of hair had escaped her bun to spill over her shoulders, and her lips felt swollen and puffy, but Olivia was gazing at her like she was some kind of goddess. A sudden, insane desire struck like a thunderbolt. She wanted Olivia to look at her the same exact way every day from then on. "Incredible enough to do again? Maybe somewhere more comfortable and less public?"

Olivia reached down, offering her an arm and pulling her up onto the couch. "I insist on taking you out for an actual date beforehand, but after that... your apartment, or mine?"

"I'm so glad you said that first," Alex said in a rush as she settled against Olivia's chest. "I was starting to get nervous."

"Nervous? After you just had your head buried between my thighs? No way would I have turned you down." She shifted a little on the couch, and Alex felt a shiver travel between their bodies.

"Cold?" she asked, cuddling further into Olivia's embrace. "Or do you need to come again?"

"Cold. I don't know if I _can_ come again after that. Why the hell is your air conditioning on already? It's not even summer yet."

"It's the building, not my office..." Alex's voice trailed off as she caught sight of Olivia's jacket, still sitting on the back of the couch. She reached over Olivia's shoulders and picked it up, smiling as she touched the smooth leather. "Here. Put this back on. I've always wondered what you would look like wearing your jacket and nothing else."

"I have a better idea." Instead of threading her arms through the sleeves, Olivia draped the jacket around them both, wrapping them up in it as best she could. "Guess I have even more reason to keep it now. If I hadn't left it here, this never would have happened."

Alex's eyes widened. "Keep it? You weren't thinking of getting rid of it, were you?"

Olivia's warm fingers wound around the back of her neck, urging her closer. "Not anymore."

"Good," Alex murmured as their lips brushed. "Because drinking you in while you're wearing this jacket is one of my favorite indulgences, and I don't want to stop."


End file.
